cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Human: Fall Flat
Human: Fall Flat is a series featuring James and Aleks playing Human: Fall Flat, also known as Trevor Simulator. Episodes Trivia * According to James and Aleks, this game is also called "Trevor Simulator" mainly because James' character skin is Trevor's face. * Many of the fans enjoyed this series due to it's similarity to Gang Beasts when James and Aleks played together a couple years back. Quotes * "Human ingenuity, right here, at it's finest. This is man's hour" '- Aleks Translations '''''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases, both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE:'' Most of these are meant to not make any sense.' '''TREVOR SIMULATOR | Episode 1' # Azerbaijani → English '- ''"Dead play" feature is really useful at any point in the game, I do not know. But you'd think would be important because they named the game after mechanical." # 'Swedish → English '- "In the present, Mario and Luigi are two Italian American plumber who lives in Brooklyn, New York, which is currently operating in bankrupt of maffialiknande Scapelli Construction Company under the direction of Anthony Scapelli. Later, Luigi falls in love with an orphan NYU student named Daisy, who dig under the Brooklyn Bridge for dinosaur bones. After a date, take Daisy Luigi back to the bridge, only to witness one of Scapelli's men sabotage it by leaving open water. It is not possible to determine the flooding, Luigi and Daisy rush back to his apartment where they tell Mario about the incident. Trio returns to flooding where Mario Bros. manage to fix it but is knocked unconscious by Iggy and Spike, who continues to catch Daisy." '''CAN'T WAKE UP | Episode 2 # 'Bangla → English '- "When James and Aleks cooperative game play together, they are always the best decision. They are the greatest geniuses of our time is. How do they solve puzzles and get around obstacles with such ease and finesse? It would be their love for each other. What is the bond can not be broken. I'm pretty sure I saw them kiss before." # 'Portuguese → English '- ''"Clone Trevor is almost exactly like regular Trevor except Clone Trevor is a white supremacist. This is not to say that regularly Trevor is not also a white supremacist. But that's none of my business. In fact, he probably has no problem with any races and loves them all equally. Other than the Chinese, of course." ' '''HUMAN INGENUITY | Episode 3' # Catalan → English '- ''"Godzilla has a distinctive roar, which was created by composer Akira Ifukube that the sound produced by rubbing a resin coated glove along the string bass and then slow down playback." # 'Japanese → English '- "In reproductive cloning, researchers remove adult somatic cells as such skin cells from the animals they want to copy. And they transfer DNA of donor animal somatic cells to egg cells or oocytes that have removed their own DNA-containing nuclei." '''HOOK JOB | Episode 4 # Croatian → English '- ''"Under each foreleg, the sea otter has a loose bag of skin that stretches across his chest. In this bag (preferably the left), the animal stores collected food to the surface. This bag also has a rock, unique in the otter, which is used to break open clams and mussels." # 'Kurdish → English '- "John Adams, the first president to occupy the White House was in 1800; one of the first additions to the vegetable garden." '''AZTEC ADVENTURE | Episode 5 # Japanese → English - "I was thinking about beans while editing this. To say "Pinto beans" is quite funny. Perhaps I am on the spectrum." EASTER EGG HUNT | Episode 6 # Korean → English - "Why are you reading this? It is not fun. It is lame and also shit." Category:Series